The present invention is directed to an improved venous access catheter and more particularly to a catheter having means for obtaining a culture sample without removal of the catheter.
In the past few years there has developed a great increase in the need for and usage of indwelling central venous catheters. Although there are obvious benefits of these devices in supplying access for total parenteral nutrition and for administration of various medications, several serious complications have been noted in their use. The most significant problem encountered in their prolonged use has been the tendency for the catheters to become colonized with bacteria or yeast, thus producing so-called "catheter sepsis".
Several solutions have been devised for the early diagnosis of catheter infection and its differentiation from other causes of sepsis. Unfortunately, most clinicians find it necessary to remove a catheter when it is suspected of harboring infection. The removal of a catheter in order to determine the existence of infection requires the insertion of a new catheter, thereby inviting the possibility of introducing new bacteria or a complication attendant upon its reinsertion into the subclavian or internal jugular veins. It would therefore be advantageous to provide an arrangement to permit cultures to be taken without the need for catheter removal or the fear of introducing bacteria from the outside.